Dying For The One You Love
by Edyn Ardette
Summary: Edyn hates Draco Malfoy, Draco always hated her too. When they fall in love, would they die for eachother? COMPLETE! R
1. Chapter 1

-PART 1-

Edyn slumped down lower in her seat, her eyes not once taking their gaze off the blazing fire in front of her. Another year had gone by at Hogwarts.. always getting tormented by the damned Slytherin King. Ron,Harry and Hermione had gone to bed hours ago.. leaving Edyn alone.

She picked up her Walkmen and played 'The Scientist' over and over.  
"Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, No one ever said it would be this hard. Oh, take me back to the start."

Lately the 'golden trio' had been fighting alot. But this time it was different, different from their usual constant bickering. No, something had changed. Edyn was overjoyed that it was summer, she would be leaving Hogwarts soon. Leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione... and Ginny. Slowly the two Gryffindor girls had become closer.. and eventually became very good friends. It was nice for Edyn to have a girlfriend, even if they were in different years.

For hours she sat there.. staring into the fire.. wishing she was different.. she had a pretty good life, good grades.. and now that she was straightening her curly black hair differently.. she was very good-looking. But for once in her life she wished she was popular.. she wished she was surrounded by a group of girls, all of them best friends.. but most of all she wished she had a boyfriend.

Edyn stood up and went for a walk out in the empty corridors. It wasn't even past 10:00 but most students were in bed already. She had the corridors to herself.. or atleast that's what she thought. Little did she know that she was being watched... it wasn't very often that she had a secret admirer. But somehow you couldn't call this one an admirer.. for the young man was so blind.. and had no idea that he was in love.

Draco had been watchingEdyn alot, tormenting 'Wee Little Potty and his Gang of Gryffindors' A small chuckle escaped his mouth at the thought of his little name for the golden trio. Yet he immediately regretted it knowing Edyn would hear him. He was standing in the shadows, watching her, the way her eyes twinkled in the light, the way her nose wrinkled when she laughed, the way Potter, Weasel and the other Mudblood could make her laugh so easily... and if Draco ever tried to... his posse would find out he liked Edyn. He was thinking about that.. when he realized for the first time in his mind.. he admitted he was in love with.. a mudblood! His thoughts were broken when Edyn started talking. '...and the way her voice sounds so beautiful even if she's yelling out insults at me...' Draco thought sadly.

"Um.. hello?" Edyn asked, she thought she was the only one in the corridor, but apparently not. Draco placed a small smirk on his face and stepped out of the shadows.

"Shouldn't you be burrying your pretty little face in a books right now?" Draco asked.. hoping that she didn't notice the comment on her beautiful face.

It was true Edyn was normally the type to be constantly studying for an upcoming test. She opened her mouth to snarl out some comeback when she realized what he said, "Pretty?" She asked quietly using a soft tone, hoping for once in his life he would use a little love and compassion. Her best friend, Hermione always believed that everyone had good in them yet it never occured to Edyn that the famous Slytherin King might not be as bad as he seemed.

"It's called sarcasm... sorry I'm not sure if all those muggle friends of your back home use it" Draco knew that was a pretty lame excuse... but it was all he could think of... his brain was clogged with fear.. he was afraid she would find out he fancied her.

For the first time Edyn saw something else in those beautiful blue/grey eyes of his.. other then hatred. It was fear, but what could Malfoy be scared of? A small tear dared to escape her tearduct and slowly trickled down he cheek. She wiped it away and turned to run. Why was she crying? But she just realized.. Malfoy wasn't being sarcastic when he said she was pretty... it was the first time anyone has ever commented on how she looked.. Ron and Harry always had crushes on other girls. There was once a little chemistry between Harry and Edyn... but it was just a little crush, and it didn't last long.

The petite Gryffindor girl had never been called beautiful... and never seen anything other than cold, dark hatred in Malfoy's eyes. She was running through the hallways as fast as possible.. hoping the footsteps of Malfoy following her would just fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

-PART 2-

Edyn knew that Draco was a better runner and he would soon catch up to her, so she tried to erase any evidence that she had beencrying but her makeup was smudged all down her pale cheeks. Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around. Not a word came out of his mouth as he studied her face.

"What are you doing with her!" A voice shrieked from the end of the corridor, sure enough Pansy Parkinson came running followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

A panic-stricken expression slowly went on Draco's face, what was he doing with her? He quickly regained his composure, and placed a false smug expression on his face "Yes, Mudblood, why don't you answer that one?"

Little did Draco know that as soon as those words reached her ears... her world fell apart. She turned and ran. Hoping that she could run from it all, all her emotions, run away from Malfoy's hurtful words... from everything.

**(3 Weeks Later)**

Edyn was staring at her wall, thinking of the day that she thought Malfoy changed. But no, that horrid Slytherin would never change. Her thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell went. She quickly checked in a mirror to make sure her makeup and hair were fine and went down the stairs.

"Don't bother, I'll get it Madamoiselle Edyn" Her servant called out and opened the door. There stood the last person Edyn ever wanted to see Draco Malfoy. But something was different, he was wearing muggle clothes, but he also wasn't wearing his usual smirk.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!"

"Edyn... please, something happened three weeks ago, something I can't explain... I wanted to talk"

As soon as she heard those words the servant quickly rushed away.

"Talk about what? How you were trying to butter me up so you could use me like every other girl!"

A tear escaped his eye, and Edyn realized... he was just as confused, she realized he must have spent the last three weeks thinking about what happened too.

He let himself inside the Ardette Manor and they both walked up to her bedroom. It was usually neat and tidy, but lately it had been covered with pages ripped out from her journal, filled with poems, and stories... love stories.

"Edyn, lately I've felt confused, something happened, if my father ever found out that I am here he would murder me. But for once in my life I wished I didn't have a father like him, I wished I'd never said those things about Mudbloods, about you... I wished my friends didn't expect me to fall in love with only purebloods, because I can't do that any more, I've fallen in love with someone else, you, Edyn. I love you, the way your eyes twinkle, the way you laugh, the way you play with your hair in class, I love everything about you..."

By now Edyn's face was drenched in tears, "How do I know you don't say that to every other girl? How do I know you love me and only me, how do I know that you'd love me forever, how do I know if I love you too? How will we keep it a secret?"

"We won't..."

"How will our friends react?"

"Look! Edyn, I don't know and for the next 3 times your going to ask these question, I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!"  
Draco stared at her, but when he opened his mouth to say something else, she gave him a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry. It's been so hard lately, Ron and Hermione are getting closer, and the only real friend I have now is Ginny, and we barely see eachother. When Harry and Ron joke, they always joke about me, my looks, the way I am "_obsessed_" with work... and I've had it! I always fantasize that I'm surrounded by a group of my best girlfriends, and I have a perfect boyfriend... but when my world comes crashing back down to reality, I realize I don't have that!"

Edyn was sobbing now, and leaning into Draco's shoulder. He hugged her and they sat like that for a while,until the bedroom door was flown open and Lucius Malfoy walked in.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing with that Mudblood!"

"Don't you dare call her that! It's been going so fast, but for once in my life, Father, I feel this is right, I feel this is the girl I want to be with! There's nothing you can do, I know that she's a mudblood, I know that you wished I would marry a girl from a pureblood family. But I refuse to let you order me around!" Draco yelled out, but he softened his voice after a while and said "Look, Dad, I know that you want things to be the way YOU like them... but I love her, and I know she doesn't love me yet... but it still feels so right, I love the way she doesn't worship me like every other girl you set me up with. Dad although she's not your first choice... she probably isn't even your last choice, but I feel this is right, I want to be with her forever, and I love her... and being your son, I know you love me, and Mother always says she just wants me to be happy, but when I see Edyn I am happy. I didn't talk to her much at school, but now I will talk to her, I will do whatever it takes for her to love me back!"

Lucius and Edyn stared at Draco, shocked. Lucius just walked out furiously, but as soon as he was gone, Edyn jumped up and kissed Draco, as tears flowed down her face... "I can't believe you did that, you stood up to your father for me... a _muggle-born_. No one would ever do that for me!"


	3. Chapter 3

-PART 3-

Edyn and Draco had practically been inseparable all summer. Edyn just wanted to be friends at first, so Draco respected that. Until one night, exactly 5 days before school started. Draco went to see Edyn and they sat on the back deck for hours when he told her he needed to talk to her about something important.

"Edyn this is very hard for me, but after standing up to my father I know I can do this. School is starting in five days, and everybody will be shocked to see us friends, and it will be hard for them to accept that. But I feel that being friends isn't good enough. Edyn, I know it will be hard for everyone to get used to 'us' but you said that Harry, Ron and Hermione and you were drifting apart, and I thought it might be alright if we spent more time together..."

Edynlet out a little laugh "You ramble on_ way_ to much"

Draco laughed, "Okay, let me get to the point, Edyn, I stand by what I said to my father, I love you... so would you be my girlfriend?" He put a beautiful silver ring on her finger. The ring had a a heart in the middle and two snakes on it, and for the snakes eyes was a green diamond. "I know the ring's not perfect... but I thought it was ni-"

Edyncut him off by softly placing a finger on his lips "Shh, I love the ring, and I would love to be your girlfriend. I understand that it will come as a shock to everybody, but I feel ready for it" She smiled, "And if our friends ditch us, we'll have eachother won't we?"

They shared a kiss and held hands forever watching the sun go down. Little did they know that Draco and Edyn's parents were watching them. Their parents had been arguing alot, because Lucius wasn't so sure about his son dating a muggle-born. But the night that Draco asked Edyn to be his girlfriend seemed so perfect.

That night Edyn stayed over at the Malfoy Manor, and Narcissa said that when they brought Draco to Diagon Alley, Edyn was welcome to come with them for back to school shopping.


	4. Chapter 4

-PART 4-

"Are you ready for this?" Edyn asked cautiously, for she, herself was terrified of what others would say. But if he was ready so was she. She had learned to love Draco, just as he loved her. They were at Platform 9 and 3/4 and were about to go on the train.  
They laced fingers and got onto the Hogwarts Express. Everyone stared at them in shock, as they walked into their own compartement to talk alone... but when they walked in they saw Harry, Hermione and Ron already there.

"Edyn! Hi!" Ron started but stopped when he saw Draco, his mouth dropped when he saw they were holding hands. Harry had apparently noticed way before because he stood up and started glaring at Malfoy.

"What have you done, Malfoy!" Ron asked rudely.

"Harry! Ron! Thanks, I had a great summer...thanks for asking" Edyn said sarcastically, "I see you know my boyfriend" She added coldly.

"_**BOYFRIEND?**_" Harry and Ron shouted in unison.

"Yes, I am Hermione's boyfriend." Draco cut in before Edyn could say anything, He faced Harry and said "Just because I am your enemy, Potter, doesn't mean Edyn and I can't date, let alone be friends"

"Why didn't you write to tell us?" Harry asked ignoring Draco.

"I knew you guys would react this way... so I decided to tell you guys on the train, instead of wasting my time writing to you guys. Now if you two, will excuse us, we're gunna go find ourselves our own compartement"

"You think writing to us is a waste of time!" Ron bellowed

"Yes I do, look you two aren't my best friends anymore. Surely you have noticed that we've been drifting apart. You two are the biggest hyppocrits ever! You to are getting mad at me for not writing, but you never wrote to me! Harry I can understand you couldn't at the Dursley's but, Ron! You never wrote once either!"

Hermione had remained silent for awhile, getting annoyed at Harry and Ron. "I think it's great that Edyn has a boyfriend, even if it is Draco"

"Aw, thanks Herms" Edyn said grateful that one of her friends would be there for her. "But we're gunna find our own compartement, bye"

"C'mon Edyn" Draco kissed her softly just to rub it in Harry and Ron's face. Speaking of Ron's face, it grew rather red with anger when he saw them kissing. Little did Edyn know, she was breaking Ron's heart for he devolopped a little crush on his friend.

Edyn and Draco went out looking for an empty compartement. They recieved several strange looks because no one was used to seeing the two former enemies together. They sat down and Edyn started gushing out apologies for her friends' behavior.

"Don't worry," Draco said to comfort her, "I expect my friends to do the same"

"Speaking of them... here they come now" Sure enough Pansy slammed open the door fuming, followed by Crabbe And Goyle.

"DRAKIE!" Pansy shrieked, "What are you doing with that Mudblood?"

"Don't you dare EVER call her that! And don't ever call me 'Drakie'. Edyn is my girlfriend, now leave us alone, were tired of dealing with everyone else.. just because my parents are pureblood, and she's muggle-born doesn't mean we can't date. And our parents are fine with it, my father had trouble getting over his anger... but their happy for us." Draco stated simply.

Crabbe and Goyle remained silent, aswell as Edyn, but eventually she stood up "Um, Draco we should probably change into our robes, we'll be at Hogwarts soon"

"Right" Draco agreed, and the two lovers laced fingers and went to the bathrooms to change (Seperate bathrooms, of course!)

**At Hogwarts**

"I'm gunna have to sit alone.. Harry and Ron surely won't want me to sit with them... and well Ginny has other friends who are in her year"

"Why don't you grab a plate of food and meet me outside the Great Hall?"

Edyn smiled gratefully, she knew Harry and Ron wouldn't be too pleased to have her even near them "Thanks, Draco, but we will have to stay at our own tables during Dumbledore's speech and The Sorting Ceremony..."

Draco looked down sadly, Pansy surely would be angry at him too. And he had grown so attached to Edyn, without her by his side would be hard. They gave eachother a deep kiss and departed. Edyn walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione, avoiding Harry and Ron's glares, while Draco went to the Slytherin table and sat alone.

Dumbledore's speech seemed to take forever, and watching the first years get sorted was as boring as usual. But finally the feast began. She filled a plate up with food and walked out the doors leaving the nosy students to eat. Draco was already there, smiling at her. They sat down in the middle of the corridor and ate.

"His speech seems to get longer and more boring every year!" Draco commented, which made Edyn laugh. How he loved her laugh.

They finished eating joking about everything, commenting on the food, they were both picky eaters. The two of them nearly got run over when all the students filed out of the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

-PART 5-

Draco and Edyn were standing in the corridor talking, Hermione learned that Draco was a pretty nice guy and the three of them hung out together alot. But Harry and Ron grew angry at Hermione, so she didn't talk to Draco unless Harry and Ron were gone.

Before Potions class Edyn and Hemione offered to meet Draco in the library at lunch to study, since Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't together for Potions which was right before lunch. When class finally finished, Professor Snape asked to see Edyn so Hermione went ahead to meet Draco in the library. It turned out Snape just wanted to go over a certain potion, so Edyn quickly collected her bookswhen they were doneand rushed to the library.

Hermione and Draco were there, talking, but Hermione was flipping her hair and flirting with Draco. Edyn didn't go meet them right away, she just stood there watching them to see if Hermione would make a move on Draco. Edyn noticed that Hermione was asking Draco alot of questions about the homework... but Edyn knew that her frizzy-haired friend was way smarter than Draco and that she was just trying to dumb herself down.

Hermione was slowly inching herself closer to Draco, and to Edyn's suprise, Draco inched closer too. Hermione brought her face closer, and Draco closed the last few centimetres in between them and at the right moment Hermione slowly brushed her glossy lips on his. Draco started kissing her back and put his arms around her. At this point Edyn was just staring at them, tears sliding down her cheeks. Her sadness was overcome with anger and without thinking she waltzed right over to their table, and struck Hermione across the face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my boyfriend?"

Hermione panicked and slapped Draco, trying to frame him for it all, "Oh my god, Draco! Why the hell are you cheating on Edyn! Stop flirting with me!"

"What the hell, Hermione, drop the act! I saw you flirting with him, acting all ditzy and dumb!" Edyn exclaimed, but quickly turned to Draco "Why the hell didn't you do anything to stop her Draco! Why the hell did you kiss her back! And **WHY THE HELL** did you put your bloody arm around her!"

Hermione and Draco started gushing out apologies, but Edyn just started sobbing and turned to run, she left her stuff and ran to the Owlery, hoping they wouldn't look for her here. 'Why would Draco kiss her back? Did he do that to other girls? Was he cheating on me the whole time?'

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone opened the door, she prayed that it was Draco or Hermione, and thankfully it wasn't. In walked Pansy Parkinson

"Oh... dear" Pansy exclaimed softly, "Edyn, did something happen... with Draco? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes" Edyn let out followed by a loud sob. She explained what had happened between Hermione and Draco, and left out no details. She told her about Hermione dumbing herself down, about Draco kissing her back, about Hermione trying to frame Draco.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe Hermione did that.. and I-i-i can't believe Draco would kiss her back, I thought he loved you back" Pansy gushed out, and it was true, Draco was always talking about Edyn, "It's always Edyn's so pretty, I love how she laughs, it's ALWAYS Edyn this, Edyn that," Pansy rambled on, making Edyn giggle, but then she turned serious, "I can't believe he would ever kiss Hermione back... let alone flirt with her!"

Pansy comforted Edyn for a long time until Draco and Hermione barged in. "Edyn!"

"Get out of my sight Hermione!" She sobbed and dashed out the door. She ran through the empty corridors and up to the empty common room.

No one would miss her, Harry and Ron hated her, Hermione and Draco would have eachother...

She tore out an spare piece of parchement and scribbled out the reason for her actions. The rest was a blur, running through the halls, flying on her broom, ripping her note up, and letting herself drop from so high up. Hopingshe woulddie.


	6. Chapter 6

-PART 6-

Edyn lay in the a bed in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey and Draco leaning over her. Draco finally found out true love, after his father told him so many times that Malfoy's didn't fall in love. His father was wrong, he loved Edyn, and she had tried to kill herself because of him.

"Look, Draco... you need to get to class" Madame Pomfrey told him sadly and the minute he left, she took out ripped pieces of a note, that she had found beside Edyn after she fell from her broom.

"Repairo!" She muttered softly, and the note was put back together.

The note read:

_No mystery to solve, I did this for the one I love.  
_

_My mother always told me, never fall in love _

_with a wealthy pureblood, they'll never love you back._

_I'm sorry mum, I've fallen in love, and you were right,_

_he didn't love me back. I tried to fall out of love_

_but I'd rather die, then live without him loving me._

_I'm sorry Draco, I've fallen in love with you. Now,  
_

_I__'ve fallen from so high, and I'm dead. But promise_

_me one thing, that you won't grieve for I've done _

_this for you. I love you, I would never want to see you sad._

_My mother was right, I should have never fallen in love with _

_someone like Draco... but I did so I had to fall back out, _

_ **psychically**_

The note was covered in wet spots, presumably from tears. Madame Pomfrey knew she had to show this to Draco. She ran to potions, and asked to excuse him for a moment.

"What's this about?"

She handed him the note without a word, and walked back to the hospital wing with him. Draco sat down in a chair reading the note and Madame Pomfrey checked out Edyn. To find out she was no longer living, she had died for the one she loved.

A tear slipped down Poppy's wrinkled face and Draco knew that Edyn had died.


	7. Chapter 7

-PART 7-

The next day Draco was found dead on the middle of the quidditch pitch, with his broom beside him and a note in his hand.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance? _

_Would you run and never look back?_

_Would you cry if you saw me crying? _

_Would you save my soul tonight?_

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?_

_Would you die for the one you love?_

_I did._

* * *

A/N: _Those were the lyrics from "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. If you haven't heard that song, please go listen to it._

**Disclaimer: _I don't own any of the Harry Potter charecters. They belong to J.K Rowling. Although I did invent Edyn._**

A/N: _I hoped you liked it, if I make another story I promise it will be better. I tried to make this one sad.. the song "Hero" makes me cry, and I wish my story could makes others cry._


End file.
